Tiny Sterling
Name: Tiny Sterling Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Science fiction novels, playing the piano, baking and jogging. Appearance: '''Tiny is at 6'3 and he weighs 170 Ibs. He is a tall guy with muscular arms and legs. He is Caucasian with an olive-colored tone of skin and is seen as a healthy, fit person. He has short, wavy black hair that he occasionally spikes up with hair gel or he sometimes leaves it as is. His head is seen as heart-shaped, his nose is small and slightly crooked and his lips are small and seen in a smiling manner most of the time. His eyes are the color of dark green and his eyebrows are quite bushy. He only wears a golden chain necklace that his aunt gave for his twelfth birthday and no other jewellery. Outside of the school, Tiny's wardrobe is seen full of bright-colored clothing; such as yellow t-shirts with some logos on some and others that are plain-looking, orange and light green vests, light blue or pink jeans, bright-colored jackets and yellow, orange or lime-colored sneakers. On the day that he was taken, he was typically wearing a white, collared, long-sleeved shirt, a striped green and blue tie, grey slacks, white socks and black shoes. He was also wearing the golden chain necklace under his white shirt and no other jewellery was involved. '''Biography: Tiny was an only child born to Harry Crosse and Melody Sterling in Bellington. Tiny's father had been a cleaner and his mother works as a nurse. Harry and Melody had been high school sweethearts and had made plans to get married after Tiny had been born. Harry had joked to Melody that they should name their son Tiny as it would be different; she actually took it seriously and they planned to keep the name as an option. After Tiny was born; Harry and Melody's love for their son had been short-lived as Harry had passed away in a car accident while Tiny was still a baby and his mother was left in a depressive state at losing the man she loved. Melody turned to her sister, Abby Sterling, for help to raise her son and the three of them stayed together in Abby's house. While Melody was getting help for her depression from therapy, Abby became like a second mother to Tiny and she made sure that he was raised to be a decent person to other people. Tiny's relationship with his mother over the years was not improving as she thought of herself as a failure as a mother and she let Abby take care of him more than her as she was hide away at work from him. Tiny does feel sad that he never got to know his father and he tries to not let it bother him too much. In elementary school, Tiny was quite an out-going, loud and a friendly individual to other students and he liked to make friends and have a lot of fun with them. His teachers noticed that he could be a bit distracting to others in the classrooms and that he found it hard to concentrate on his schoolwork and homework. His teachers spoke with his aunt and she decided to help him concentrate at home by giving him short lessons before he went to bed. It really helped Tiny as he was growing up and he started to pay more attention in his lessons and on his homework. When Tiny was ten, his aunt give him a collection of sci-fi novels that she had found stored away in the attic and he instantly became a huge fan of them. Whenever he got pocket money for doing chores or being good in general; he would rush off to the bookstore to get his hands onto whatever sci-fi novel was available and he would make sure to keep it in a collection in his room. He still has some old novels in his room to this day and he still likes to read sci-fi as he finds them intriguing, fun and fascinating to read. When Tiny was twelve, he started to listen to classical music and he asked his aunt if he could have piano lessons as he was interested in learning how to play. With each lesson, he grew more and more passionate in getting better at playing it and he was fond of other people getting to hear him play it perfectly. He is determined to become a famous pianist one day and he wants to make his aunt proud of him. He has a piano at home and he continues to practice harder at being the perfect pianist. When Tiny was fifteen, his aunt started to give him lessons on how to bake as she noticed that he started to read through baking books and that he had tried to make pastries by himself with failing results. At first, Tiny didn't want any help as he wanted to try by himself more; but then he was grateful that his aunt helped him out and that he was able to make nicer pastries. He was able to learn more by making different types of bread, cakes, cookies and other foods. He likes to share the food with his friends, family and acquaintances. He still continues to enjoy baking food for himself and other people. When Tiny was sixteen, he noticed that he had started to put on weight and he decided that he had to eat more healthy and exercise. He started to make more healthy meals for himself and he started to go jogging in the early mornings and the late evenings. He really enjoys doing the jogging as it help with him getting a fitter body and it helped him clear any stress and nerves that he could feel after a stressful day. He also goes to the gym to work out and he makes sure not to overwork himself in his fitness routines. He still continues to eat healthy, go jogging and keep fit at the gym. Tiny is a very average student who would get Cs and sometimes a few Bs in his subjects. His favorite subject is PE as he likes the physical activities and he likes to lead others around even if some team members disagree with some strategies that he comes up with. His worst subject is Science which he gets a lot of Ds for and he really struggles with the teachings and homework. Although, he refuses to get help from his friends or a tutor and he forces himself to study harder at it by himself. Tiny is very close to his aunt and his relationship with his mother is a bit stained due to her negative and jealous attitude towards him and her sister being a closer family over the years. But Tiny still loves his mother and he hopes that one day they could become more closer as mother and son. Tiny has tried to bond by using his baking as a start and it is slowly making his mother open up to her son more about how she feels as a parent to him. Tiny can be a bit of perfectionist when it comes to things that he likes to do by himself and he could refuse to accept any help from other people. This can be seen as him being too prideful or having a too stubborn personality. His friends can vary from people to people as he is prone to fall out over the silliest of things with them and there is a chance that they will either make up with each other or they won't at all. He can be bluntly honest about things and he can be insensitive to other people's feelings without even meaning to. He is a proud individual who will try to help others out if they request his help and he will be patient if they struggle with what they are doing. Tiny is planning on going to college to do a course for pianists and he had already applied to a few. He is just waiting to hear from them and he wants his aunt to be happy when he gets through. Advantages: Tiny is a very fit and healthy person who is pretty strong and reliable, he will try to lead other allies to safety and he is willing to take care of others other himself more. Disadvantages: Tiny's stubbornness, insensitive nature and brute honesty could get him some enemies and confrontations, his refusal for help from others could irk those individual off and he could push allies away that could lead to him having no one to have his back if he got injured at all. Designated Number: Male Student #6 --- Designated Weapon: Ventriloquist Dummy Conclusion: The entire conclusion is inside a speech bubble leading off a sketching of a doll-like head He has physical tools but next to nothing in the way of personal ones, and yeah yeah, there can only be one and all that, but you're doing yourself no favors if you alienate everyone right off the bat. The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette '''Kills: 'Penelope Franklin, Lucy Arkwright 'Killed By: 'Oliver Davies 'Collected Weapons: '''Ventriloquist Dummy (assigned weapon), pitchfork (from Barry Taylor) '''Allies: 'Penelope Franklin, Galahad Matthews 'Enemies: 'Barry Taylor, Rajni Smith, Lucy Arkwright 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Tiny, in chronological order. Program V3: *public static void main(String[ args)] *And T'Were Well That She Stood *Cake By The Ocean *Sing Us A Song; You're The Piano Man *Reason It Out Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tiny Sterling. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters